wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/Art of Nexus: Creatures
Go forward for the Art of Nexus: Instances blog. :Go back for the Art of Nexus: Concepts blog. Answers are here! Check after the art section! The Art of Nexus: Creatures Today is the third part of a multi-week arc highlighting concept art provided to the site by Carbine Studios, the developers of WildStar Online. We've studied some cool looking armor and concepts already with much more to come. This week we're focusing on a large assortment of creatures, including some NPCs. Feel free to post your questions in the Comments section below - they can range from what goes into the creative process to where these might be seen in the game. Want something to be playable? Want a particular creature to be a mount or pet? Let us know! Algeroc-Creatures.jpg Canimid.jpg|Canimids Chompacabra.jpg|Chompacabra Concept MetalMaw - CM.jpg|Metal Maw Concept WS Stemdragon.jpg|Stemdragon Cultist-of-the-Ancients.jpg|Cultist Eeklu.jpg|Eeklu Gronyx.jpg|Gronyx Kurg.jpg|Kurg Mauler.jpg|Mauler Piranha.jpg|Piranha Razortail.jpg|Razortails Rowsdower.jpg|Rowsdowers Scrab.jpg|Scrab Shellark.jpg|Shellark Skeetch.jpg|Skeech Spider.jpg|Spiders Stumpkin.jpg|Stumpkins Sunfish turnaround.jpg|Sunfish Terminite.jpg|Terminite Concept Caretaker - CM.jpg|Caretaker Lopp Female.jpg|Lopp Female Lopp Male.jpg|Lopp Male Protostar-miner.jpg|Protostar Miner Ranchers.jpg|Ranchers Answers :Note: Please keep in mind that Carbine can only answer a limited number of questions, though they do see them all. There aren't any fish listed in the Bestiary yet, but will we be seeing more fish prior to the fishing hobby becoming a reality? :We are really excited about getting fishing into the game and have some big plans for it that I can’t talk about it just yet. Until then, you’re going to have to make due with the fish we currently have in the game. Any ideas yet as to when Vanity pets are coming to WildStar? :I definitely have ideas! We have a plan, but it goes far beyond just having a vanity pet following your character. Unfortunately I can’t talk about it right now, but players can expect to hear about it soon! I'd love to know how they settled on the rowsdower as a sort of mascot. Did that come after they designed its look or did they design it with its role in mind? :It started as one of our many ambient creatures. I don’t think anyone on the dev team thought it was anything special at the time. Then, we started to incorporate it into our Dev Speak videos as a joke. The meme grew from there and it kept growing and growing. At a certain point, we made the decision to make it the unofficial mascot of WildStar. So it wasn’t the plan, but it evolved organically into that role. I think it works better that way. That way you aren’t trying to artificially make something popular. I think the stuff that sticks in pop culture weren’t the things that were expected or manufactured. I wanna play whatever race those ranchers are (Ekose). They look neato. Any chance for these to be playable in the future? :Of course there’s a chance! When we decide to look into expanding our playable races I think the first place we will look is at some of the NPCs we have in the game. We already have such a colorful cast of races, it would be a crime not to consider each of them. Plus it would benefit us if players already had some knowledge or connection to the new race(s). I’m not saying that it’s a given, but that’s how the process will start. It’ll all come down to what makes the most sense balancing out the factions and incorporating them into the story. MetalMaw would make a killer mount for those super-lucky individuals to strive for. :Yes… yes he would… Category:Blog posts Category:News